Puppy Love, and Kitty Love Too nyo?
by Carefree-captain
Summary: In Akihabara, spring has come, and with spring comes love. Read as two unlikely members of the DUP and PKO hook up. Will a relationship with members of these two rival groups last? And what will the others have to say about this? FINISHED!
1. Get a room nyo!

**"Puppy Love... (And Kitty Love Too Nyo?)"**  
By CarefreeCaptain

**Cast of Characters  
Gamers (DUP) Side:**  
Di Gi Charat (Dejiko) Age: 10  
Usada Hikaru (Rabi-en-Rose) Age: 14  
Petit Charat (Puchiko) Age: 5

**Black Gema Gema Gang (PKO) Side:**  
Pyocola Analogue III (Piyoko) Age: 8  
Coo Erhard Age: 13  
Ky Schweitzer Age: 17  
Rik Heisenburg Age: 26  
**  
**(Please don't mind the ages too much, my girlfriend and I just think certain characters look cute together)**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or series associated with this story nor am I a relative of or have connections to the rightful owners of these properties. These characters and the series they are from are property of Koge Donbo and Broccoli International. The Di Gi Charat series this fan fiction comes from is the original Di Gi Charat OVA series which was licensed and has been released in the U.S. by Synch-Point. The plot of this fan fiction, however, is my own with the help and inspiration of my lovely girlfriend.

And with that out of the way, please enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: "Get a room nyo!"

It was once again that time of year, spring, a time where love blossomed like the cherry blossom trees that littered the Japanese landscape. And here in Akihabara there was no exception. For today was a day of love, White Day, where boys would give gifts to the girls with whom they would like to become romantically involved with. Even in the anime and games store, Gamers, love found its way into the hearts of customers and employees alike. Just recently Puchiko, the sharp-tongued five year old, was swept off her feet (probably against her will) and showered by a plethora of gifts by the tall bishonen, Takurou Kimura.

Today the door of Gamers rang as usual for the younger and more otaku-ish of the two Takurous, Takurou Minagawa. However, something was different today, as two Gamers employees would soon find out.

"A-ano..." a shy Minagawa said as he approached the cash register which hid behind it his rabbit-eared crush, Usada Hikaru.

"Oh hello Minagawa, are you interested in more cards today?" said a cheerful Usada.

"W-well, I... I wanted to uhm... I wanted to..." he continued, "...I wanted to give you this!" He quickly pulled a bouquet of flowers out from behind him and shakily presented it to the surprised Usada. 

"O-Oh my... I... I dunno what to say..."

"W-Well... I... w-would you like to go out with me tonight...?" Minagawa blurted out with a slight blush.

"Well... I'd love to after work," she said before giving Minagawa a small kiss on the cheek causing the timid boy to turn beet red.

"H-Heh, Happy White Day..." was all he could muster in reply.

The cat-eared mascot of the store, Di Gi Charat (aka Dejiko), happened to see this whole scene while restocking Galaxy Angel cards in a nearby aisle. And as Usada and Minagawa embraced each other in a hug Dejiko blurted out. "Get a room nyo!" with her trademark speech habit from her home planet of Di Gi Charat.

"Oh put a sock in it Dejiko!" Usada retorted, "You're just jealous."

Dejiko stopped to think to herself about Usada's last comment for a moment but just shrugged it off.

"Whatever nyo." She retorted as she returned to her daily duties around the shop. Dejiko, jealous of that rabbit-eared phoney, Usada? She chuckled to herself at the mere thought of it. However, the more she thought about it, the more it ate at her consciousness. The truth was that Dejiko was jealous of Usada, she was extremely jealous (though she'd never admit it aloud). Many of her friends had now been taken, Puchiko had Kimura (though Kimura is probably a pile of ash by now or undergoing some other form of physical torture at the hands of one of Puchiko's eye-beam misfires), and Usada had Minagawa. Even the random finger-people customers were coupled together. This began to annoy her since she had spent the last few months of her life around numerous male otakus, all of which seemed to have at least some level of attraction towards her and had all offered her gifts, yet none of them were just right... quite frankly they scared the daylights out of her. She thought of all the men in her life and was greatly dissatisfied... Bukimi were too creepy for her tastes... and Rodoyan, well he was just too American and hyper for her tastes. Was there noone suited to be Dejiko's special someone? 

"I'm going nyo" Dejiko said as she headed for the door.

"Dejiko where are you going!" Usada wondered.

"Just out nyo. I needa think a bit nyo" Dejiko said as she left Gamers to do a little soul searching in a park just outside of the Akihabara shopping district.

End Chapter 1


	2. I wuv him, Mommy!

Chapter 2: "I wuv him, Mommy!'

Even the Black Gema Gema Gang too had also found time outside of planning Princess Di Gi Charat's capture for love.

Ky, the dog-eared dentist, had been washing clothes and dishes, watching over Piyoko's usual daily activities, yet something was amiss... It was far too quiet in the little shack in which the elite members of the Black Gema Gema Gang, The Pyocola Keeping Operations (PKO), lived. Rik and Coo had been missing all day.

Rik, the tall dog-eared veterinarian, appeared with the smart-mouthed Coo late in the morning with Rik pushing the young teenager to confront their eight-year-old, Panda-eared leader, Piyoko.

"Now major, remember what we had discussed, this one orders that you do what you came here to do and confront your fears!" Rik stated in his usual flamboyant manner.

"Aww! Come on Rik! D-Do I hafta!" Coo said with a reluctant look on his face.

"This one says that now is the time!" Rik said, shoving Coo to face Piyoko.

"Coo oniisan? what's the matter pyo?" Piyoko asked innocently.

"W-Well... ya see... th-there's this thing and uhm... well..." Coo managed to reply.

"Pyo?"

"Ya see... Piyoko, I know you're our leader and stuffs but... I..."

"You... pyo"

"I really like you Piyoko! I'm serious! Heck I may even love ya!" Coo blatantly shouted out as he presented a panda shaped honmei choco (chocolate of love).

"P-Pyo!" Piyoko said with a blush which turned into a big smile, "I wuv you too Coo!" She replied with a hug.

"Awww shucks Piyoko" Coo said with a faint blush, "b-but uh... Happy White Day."

Upon seeing this whole scene, Ky dropped the dishes he was holding with a crash. In disbelief he shouted out, "You can't like him Piyoko! I-I mean h-he's such a rufian and..."

"But I do wuv him, Mommy! I do pyo!" replied a happy Piyoko.

"B-but! I-I also had a gift for all us..." he began as reached in his pocket for a small box of chocolates he had bought with the last of his personal savings. 

"Yes, 'Mommy' just leave the two love birds alone. Cute, aren't they?" Rik said to Ky with a sly smirk on his face.

"Y-you put him up to it! Didn't you!" Ky shouted in a mild rage.

"This one saw it coming months ago" was Rik's reply.

"B-but..." Ky continued in disbelief. In frustration Ky stormed out of the shack. When questioned by Rik as to where he was going, Ky simply replied "Out."

End Chapter 2


	3. Wanna go out with me tonight?

Chapter 3: "...Wanna go out with me tonight...?"

In the park outside Akihabara shopping district a lone Dejiko sat at a park bench thinking about her sad excuse for a love life. Hers was a life filled with creepy otakus who admired her and worshiped her, but none seemed to care for her in a loving kind of way. Dejiko tried re-evaluating her options of men.

"Well, there's Bukimi... Too creepy nyo. Then there's Manager-san... Too boring nyo. There's also Rodoyan...Too American nyo." She thought aloud.

Meanwhile in a nearby tree, Ky sat alone thinking about his failed attempt at getting the approval and love of his beloved Piyoko. He had always come to this tree to think when things weren't the way he'd have liked them to be.

"Why that Coo... always taking Pyocola-sama from me..."

Dejiko, who had decided to give up thinking about love for now, and who was also bored out of her mind, began to sing to herself. Ky, who was right above her, heard Dejiko's singing, realizing that he had found that which his gang had been seeking for many months, Princess Di Gi Charat. Yet, in his current state, he didn't care much for capturing Dejiko and became emersed in the sound of her voice.

Ky soon found himself lost in the melody of Dejiko's voice and eventually lost his balance causing him to fall clumsily out of the tree into some bushes, startling Dejiko. As Ky dragged himself out of the bush, Dejiko recognized him as a member of the PKO and gave him a little surprise.

"ME KARA BIMMU nyo!" Dejiko shouted as a bright beam shot from her eyes charring the already injured dentist.

"OW! Hey! Hey! Alright! I give!" Ky pleaded to the eye-beam-totting princess.

"D-Don't scare me like that nyo! I thought it was someone threatening nyo, but it was only a member of the PKO nyo..."

"What do you mean JUST a member of the PKO. I'm the Lieutenant General! Besides, what were you doing here anyways?"

"I should be asking YOU that question nyo" Dejiko retorted.

"Well, I just came here to think" was Ky's reply.

"Well, me too nyo" Curiously she asked "What were you thinking about anyways nyo?"

"Its just Lady Pyocola..." he said with a sigh, " she fell for Coo once he admitted his feelings for her..." Ky reluctantly stated.

At the mere thought of Piyoko and Coo being a couple, Dejiko couldn't help but begin to giggle.

"Well, it may be funny to you... but it wasn't so for me... Besides, what were you thinking about anyways?" Ky asked.

"I was just angry at Usada because she and Minagawa got together and were hugging in the store nyo. It was gross nyo." She said in an attempt to not sound too pathetic.

"So then you're jealous..." was Ky's smug remark.

"N-No! O-Of course not nyo! Don't be silly nyo!" Dejiko blurted out as she began to blush. After a short pause she admitted. "Yeah... nyo... I'm jealous..."

"I see...well... it seems that we have common ground..."

Both explained to each other their own situations, Ky was jealous of Coo, because he had secretly wanted Piyoko for himself and to be her mother, and Coo had taken that from him. Dejiko was jealous because many people around her already had significant others, which caused her great distress. It was because Dejiko had been feeling lonely that she even felt like talking to Ky. Both began to feel comfortable with one another yet faintly cautious.

"Well, wanna go out with me tonight then, Princess...?" Ky asked bluntly.

Dejiko blushed at the thought that bishonen-like person like Ky would even consider asking her such a question. She had never had such a cute guy show even the slightest interest in her, all she had ever had were creepy otaku googling over her and crazy American fan boys. But this was completely different.

"How do I know you're not gonna pull a quick one on me then nyo?" was Dejiko's response.

"Well, you don't, but you'll just have to trust me." Ky replied.

Dejiko thought out the situation in her head and decided that she had gotten out of the Black Gema Gema Gang's traps before and hoped that the Lieutenant General was sincere.

"Okay then nyo. Lets do this then."

End Chapter 3


	4. Its beautiful nyo

Chapter 4: "Its beautiful nyo..."

The animal-eared couple stood around for a while in an awkward moment of silence before Dejiko spoke up.

"So... what're we gonna do then nyo?" Asked Dejiko who had no experience with dating.

"Well... I guess... most people usually go to the movies on their first date..." Ky replied.

"But I don't have any money nyo"

"Me neither"

Again they stood around in the park, it was around sunset and the street lights were just coming on.

"Oh!" Ky thought aloud, "I know where we could go!"

"Really nyo? Where?" Dejiko asked excitedly.

"Well... its a secret, I'll need to blindfold you."

Upon hearing this, Dejiko became suspicous but decided to play along, figuring she could escape any trap set by the Black Gema Gema Gang.

"Blindfold nyo...?"

"Well... it IS a secret... so..." Ky continued.

"I guess so then nyo," was her reply.

With that Ky pulled a red handkerchief out of one of his labcoat pockets and began tying it around Dejiko's eyes.

"Is that too tight?" he asked kindly.

"Its fine nyo"

"Good," Ky said before holding on to Dejiko's hand and leading her to their destination.

Dejiko fumbled along on the way to Ky's "spot" but managed to somehow keep up with the dentist. As their journey started an uphill climb, Dejiko began to stumble more, however a concerned Ky helped Dejiko along.

"We're here," said Ky to a half-tired Dejiko.

"I know its not much but..." said Ky as he removed the handkerchief from Dejiko's eyes to reveal a hill that looked over the bright lights of the city at night. Dejiko stared on in awe at the beautiful lights that littered the landscape of the city.

"Its not much... but..." Ky started, but before he could say anything else, Dejiko wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his lab coat.

"P-Princess Di Gi Charat..." a shocked Ky said to the small princess.

"Dejiko, j-just call me Dejiko nyo…" she mumbled into his labcoat.

"A-Alright, Dejiko…"

"I-Its beautiful nyo."

"Well, I'm glad you like it..." he replied as he blanketed her with his arms.

They sat down on the grassy hill and stared at the city lights, Dejiko pointed out Akihabara, Gamers, and places she had been sent to on errands. Ky listened to the excited princess and they began a conversation about their lives and their current situations.

"I'm having a good time...but..." Ky finally said.

"But what nyo," Dejiko asked, hoping that the night wouldn't be ruined.

"I was concerned about the rest of the Black Gema Gema Gang finding out about all this..."

Upon hearing this, Dejiko finally realized that this was not some scheme for the Black Gema Gema Gang to capture Dejiko, but Ky was truly sincere about bringing her here and about talking to her. Dejiko felt a little bad about suspecting him, but brushed that thought off and out of her thoughts.

"Well nyo. They don't have to know..." Dejiko said in a sly manner.

"Yeah... I guess you're right." Ky replied. And with that Ky stood up and looked out to the city.

"We'd better be going soon before someone suspects something."

"Yeah nyo..." said a half-disappointed Dejiko.

Ky picked up the tired princess and lifted her onto his back and they began their descent down the hill and back home. Dejiko sighed as she realized that this night was coming to an end. A day which she had wondered about what love was, and a night where she thought she may have found it.

Upon reaching Gamers, Ky and Dejiko stared at each other in awkward silence before Ky spoke up.

"I'd better get home too... Piyoko might be worried." 

"O-Okay nyo"

"I-I just wish I had something to give you..." and at that moment he remembered the chocolate he had spent his savings on. He pulled the small box out of his pocket and presented it to Dejiko, "Happy White Day." he said with a smile.

"Th-thank you nyo." Dejiko replied with a blush as she accepted the box of chocolates and held it close to her.

Before Ky left, the two, a strange looking couple, embraced one another for what could have been the last time, and Ky finally left on his way down the dark streets to his little shack.

"Good-bye nyo..." 

End Chapter 4


	5. I just had to see you again

Chapter 5: "I just had to see you again."

Several days have passed since Dejiko's and Ky's first date and things around the Gamers store have changed: Minagawa comes to the store around the same time everyday to check up on his beloved Usada and to cuddle with her, Puchiko goes missing once in a while after Kimura shows up, and the cat-eared princess, Dejiko, now stands around day-dreaming of her first date, leaning on the broom she was supposed to be sweeping with in the middle of the store.

"Dejiko! What are you doing? You're slacking off again!" yelled an impatient Usada. Dejiko alas, seemed unaffected and still in a daze. "Dejiko!" she exclaimed again and again. Usada's patience wore out and she quickly snatched the broom out from underneath the dazed princess 'causing her to fall with a thud onto the tiled, Gamers floor.

"Nyoo! What was that for Usada nyo!" exclaimed Dejiko after quickly getting up.

"For day-dreaming on the job. A-And its Rabi-en-Rose!" retorted Usada forcing the broom back upon Dejiko, "now clean up the aisles and restock the Kanon and Clannad trading cards."

Dejiko mumbled angrily as she left to do her chore.

"Its not fair nyo, I shouldn't have to follow the orders of that pauper nyo," Dejiko thought aloud as she swept up the aisles.

It was a slow day for Gamers, Dejiko and Usada were the only ones in the store. Usada waited at the cash register happily, having just spent time with her Minagawa earlier at school; and Dejiko grumpily finished her sweeping and had begun restocking the cards when the store bell rang for an odd, suspicious looking customer, with an almost fake looking bun of blue hair and a trench coat which covered her kimono and part of her glasses covered face.

"Welcome to Gamers nyo." said Dejiko energetically to the customer. "Are you looking for anything in particular nyo?"

The odd looking lady shuffled around a bit, cleared her throat and spoke in a very unfeminine voice, "I-I'm here for Di Gi Charat goods."

Dejiko blinked, then smiled saying, "Oh, those would be right over here nyo," knowing well that one more customer for her meant one less for Usada.

The lady shuffled over to the shelves and went about her business, but continually stared at Dejiko every few seconds. Dejiko, somewhat frightened by this crept over to the register to consult Usada.

"What's with that customer nyo? She's keeps staring at me nyo."

"I dunno, all the customers stare at you, but not as much as they stare at me." replied Usada.

"Nu-uh nyo! They stare at me much more." Dejiko angrily replied.

"That's a big lie, I'm the idol around here!" Usada retorted.

"Nu-uh nyo, I've got what it takes nyo!" cried out Dejiko.

"Well I've got boyfriend!" Usada bragged.

"W-Well I've got-" Dejiko stopped, remembering that she wasn't supposed to tell anyone. "...nyo..."

"Ha, I'm the better idol!" Usada proclaimed.

"Whatever nyo..."

The odd woman was watching the entire conversation closely and had unnoticingly dropped some white morning glory leaves. Both Dejiko and the lady noticed this, and as the lady bent down to retrieve the leaves, a black tail appeared from underneath the kimono. Flustered, the lady quickly hid behind some shelves.

"What was that all about?" asked a confused Usada.

"I'm not sure, but I think I know nyo..." said a curious Dejiko.

She went over to where the odd customer hid, and asked once again with a smile, "Are you looking for anything in particular nyo?" somewhat sure of who she was talking to.

"W-why yes, yes I am." replied the lady in a more manly voice.

"And that would be nyo?" asked an excited Dejiko.

The 'lady' silently worded the word "you" with 'her' lips, and without any further delay, Dejiko leaped up and hugged the customer.

"Ky, what are you doing here nyo?" Dejiko asked excitedly.

"I just had to see you again." he replied, undoing the bun in his hair.

"Oh, Ky, you're so sweet nyo." dejiko said as she nuzzled up against him, before remarking with a giggle, "That's an interesting outfit you have on nyo."

"Oh, this?" Ky asked somewhat surprisedly, "I borrowed it from Rik from when he tried capturing you on the kawashi mochi planet.

"You mean that was..." Dejiko thought aloud, remembering the odd lady, "I don't think I want to know nyo"

Ky laughed aloud at Dejiko's remark, which was loud enough for Usada, with her long rabbit ears, to hear. "Dejiko, what's going on back there?"

"O-O-Oh its nothing nyo!" Dejiko lied surprisedly.

"W-Well, I'd better go, before you get in trouble," Ky said to Dejiko caringly.

"O-Okay nyo," replied a sad Dejiko.

They embraced once more before Ky began his departure, however, as Ky began to leave, Dejiko hung onto his arm and brought him back to her, and without another word, she kissed him on the cheek. At this Ky blushed out of surprise and slight embarrassment.

"I'll see you again, right nyo?" asked Dejiko.

"Of course." replied Ky with a smile.

And with the swiftness of a slow ninja, Ky left the Gamers store for home. However, as Ky left, a certain member of the Black Gema Gema Gang, wondering where his disguise went, hid amongst some trees outside of Gamers, wondering what Ky had been doing with his disguise and Dejiko.

End Chapter 5


	6. Its none of your business!

Chapter 6: "I-Its none of your business..!"

Ky returned to the shack which the Black Gema Gema Gang called their base and current home. Still partially in disguise, Ky had to sneak into the base through one of the windows. After returning Rik's disguise to its proper closet, Ky let out a sigh of relief when he bumped into his tall colleague.

"Lieutenant, what were you doing in this one's room?" Rik asked in his usual, overly proper manner.

"O-Oh, I-I thought I had left something in there, b-but I guess it wasn't there." Ky replied with some surprise.

"Oh, this one understands… However, would the Lieutenant happen to know where this one's kimono has gone? Surely the Lieutenant remembers, it's the one this one used to try to fool Di Gi Charat on the kawashi mochii planet. This one noticed that it was missing from the closet this morning and- is that lipstick on the Lieutenant's cheek?"

"W-What! W-What are you talking about?" Ky lied as he covered up his cheek with a blush, remembering the kiss that Dejiko had given him before he left Gamers today.

"Fear not, fear not. This one understands how it is to be young and in love, but duty comes before love in the Black Gema Gema Gang… So what's her name?" Rik asked playfully.

"I-Its nobody!" Ky retorted with embarrassment covering his face.

"Oh surely it is someone, for a small pair of lips do not appear on one's cheek by themselves. And speaking of doing things by themselves, what was the Lieutenant doing this morning?"

"I-I was just spying on Dejiko, trying to learn her weaknesses a-and coming up with a new plan," Ky lied.

"Oh, I see…" Rik pondered and joking replied, "…So then did this pair of lips on the Lieutenant's cheek come from Di Gi Charat?"

Ky's face turned a very bright red at Rik's remark and in his panic, Ky exclaimed, "N-No! O-Of course not!"

Rik was surprised at how defensive the Lieutenant was at his comment and replied, "Lieutenant, it was just a joke," and after realizing how serious Ky seemed about the topic, Rik's face became rather serious and he said to Ky, "Y-You really have been seeing her haven't you…?"

Ky made no reply.

Rik's face became pale and after some silence replied, "This one cannot believe it. An Officer of the Black Gema Gema Gang fraternizing with the enemy. Our prime target at that! When Lady Pyocola hears-"

And before Rik could finish his sentence, Ky shoved him out of the way and ran from the base. Rik, still in some shock ordered a group of Black Gema Gema Gang members to find and return the love sick Lieutenant to the base so that Lady Pyocola could deal with him.

Elsewhere...

Back at Gamers, Dejiko still stood in the aisle where she gave Ky a kiss on the cheek, sweeping the same spot over and over, and staring out the window with a dazed look on her face. Usada, still at the cash register, hadn't seen Dejiko for a good amount of time and wondered if she was skipping out on her duties.

"Dejiko! What are you doing! Are you slacking off again? Its your turn to work the register!" Usada ordered Dejiko. Dejiko however was still off in her own world, oblivious to Usada's ranting. Fed up with waiting for Dejiko to respond, Usada went into the aisle to check up on her. She was surprised to see Dejiko with a pleasant expression on her face, however, she seemed to be day-dreaming. After waving her hand in front of Dejiko for a few seconds, Usada smacked Dejiko in the back of the head, successfully getting Dejiko out of her daze.

"NYO! What was that for Usada nyo!" Dejiko cried out.

"_You_ were day-dreaming again and not doing your job, besides its your turn to work the cash register." Usada explained

"Fine nyo!"

As Dejiko started for the register Usada called, "Dejiko?"

"What is it nyo?" Dejiko asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well, not that its any of my business or anything but, what were you thinking about?"

"J-Just someone nyo."

Upon hearing this, Usada got close to Dejiko, full of curiosity and asked, "Ooooh! Who could that be?"

"I-Its none of your business nyo!" Dejiko retorted with a blush.

Dissatisfied, Usada got closer to Dejiko to pester her more but smelled something, "I-Is that cologne I smell?"

"W-What! Th-Theres nothing nyo!" Dejiko replied with surprise.

"Eww, it smells so gross, like something a dog would wear." Usada teased.

Dejiko, already irritated with Usada became furious after hearing her talking about how Ky smelt.

"ME KARA BIMMU!" Dejiko's eyes glowed bright and a beam shot out towards Usada. Usada quickly dodged the beam but the beam knocked over a display and caught some merchandise of fire. In a panic, Usada hurried to put out the fire and fix the display. When she turned to ask Dejiko for help, all she saw was Dejiko running up the stairs to her little apartment above the store with tears in her eyes.

Dejiko, still crying, opened the door to her apartment and threw herself onto her futon and sobbed into her pillow.

"She doesn't know anything about Ky nyo." She said with a sniffle, "Ky doesn't smell gross nyo."

Night approached as Dejiko lied on her futon thinking. Why was she acting like this? This wasn't like her. Usada only said that the cologne that had rubbed off onto her smelled. Dejiko could usually take worse from Usada, and would often come back with some witty remark. But when it came to Ky, Dejiko felt different for some reason.

A knock came from the window, interrupting Dejiko's train of thought. Shaken, Dejiko cautiously approached the window and drew the curtains. Dejiko was shocked with what she saw outside her window, so much so that she fell backwards in surprise.

Outside Dejiko's window, sitting on the fire escape, was Ky.

End Chapter 6


	7. I love you nyo

Chapter 7: "I love you nyo..."

Dejiko stared at her surprising visitor as he hopped into her room. After stepping in, Ky looked around the room and made sure to close the window and curtains behind him.

"Is anyone else here?" he asked cautiously.

"No one nyo, j-just you and me nyo," she replied, blushing as she realized that a boy was in her room.

Ky stood by the window looking around Dejiko's room, unsure of what to say. The small room above gamers wasn't at all luxurious, but it seemed more comfortable than the shack that the Black Gema Gema Gang had been staying in. Scattered about the room were futon mattress, Ky immediately recognized the larger, blue one as Dejiko's and smiled. Beside that futon was a strange ice cream cone-shaped decoration, and by the door were Dejiko's white paw shaped boots with her matching cat-eared hat and gloves next to them, all neatly folded. After some hesitation, Ky sat down on a yellow pillow situated across from Dejiko, who was clad in just her blue dress and white apron, her lime green hair which lacked her typical white cat ears was brushed down with her pigtails taken out. The yellow pillow which Ky sat on was surprisingly warm and soft, it almost felt alive under him. The two sat there idly for a moment, both with a slight blush on their faces. They both tried to speak at the same time but then stopped, the soft blushes on their faces darkening slightly.

"I-I'm sorry for intruding on you like this, Dejiko but I-"

"Its alright nyo, but what are you doing here nyo?" Dejiko interrupted.

"I-Its a long story... I'm not sure you'll want to hear it," Ky said regretfully.

"I have the time to listen nyo," she replied.

"You promise you won't get mad?"

She smiled replying, "There isn't anything you could say that could make me mad nyo," and then adding with a blush, "because its you." She sat there surprised at what she had just said, thinking that this was not how she normally acted, but as she looked again at Ky she realized that something about him made her feel and act this way. And she liked it. However, something didn't seem right with the way Ky was acting, and she became a little concerned.

"Is everything alright nyo?" she asked.

Ky sighed and replied, "N-No... not everything..."

Dejiko became worried with this and told him, "Ky... you know you can tell me anything nyo."

"I know that... its just..."

"Just what nyo?" she asked placing her hands over his.

"The Black Gema Gema Gang..." Ky said, looking down with a sigh, "...they know..."

"They do nyo! But how! Wh-What happened nyo!" Dejiko exclaimed. She was shocked that anyone would have found out so quickly and began to feel panicked.

"After I left Gamers today, Rik found out... I'm really sorry Dejiko... Maybe I should leave." Ky apologized and bowed deeply before standing up. "Perhaps its best if we don't see each other again..."

"Nyo! B-but why nyo?"

"Dejiko, its been my fault since the beginning. I was the one who asked you to go on that first date, and I was the one who came back to see you at the store today. Its because I was unable to lie about you to Rik that now the whole Black Gema Gema Gang knows that we've been seeing each other. I shouldn't have even been talking to you in the first place, I'm an elite member of the Black Gema Gema Gang, the Lieutenant General of all things and I should've been trying to capture you, but now... now all of this has happened. I guess Rik was right... duty should come before love..." with that, Ky turned towards the window again and openned the curtains, but before Ky could take another step, he felt Dejiko's small arms wrap around his waist, her head resting on his back. He could feel her trembling and began to feel her warm tears seeping though his coat.

"Ky nyo!" she cried, "Don't leave me nyo..." she continued, sniffling, "I thought I meant something to you nyo! S-Since... Ever since our first date nyo you've been the only thing on my mind nyo..."

"But-" Ky began to say.

"No buts nyo! If you can't go back to the Black Gema Gema Gang because we've been seeing each other, then stay with me nyo." As she said this, Dejiko tightened her grip on Ky.

"Dejiko... whats gotten into you? You're not normally like this."

She sniffled and replied softly, "I know that nyo... b-but..." she began, but then mumbled incoherently into his lab coat.

"Dejiko...what are you saying?" Ky said as he turned to face her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Dejiko wiped her face and looked down, trying to avoid his stare and softly replied, "I love you nyo..."

Ky was shocked to hear this, but at the same time relieved. He hadn't before thought of ever truly loving anyone, much less having someone else love him. He was still unsure about his feelings. Was that why he had felt that he had to come to Gamers in disguise to see her again? Was that why he was unable to lie to Rik about Dejiko and him? Was that why he came back here after running away from the Black Gema Gema Gang? Was that why he blushed and his heart skipped a beat every time he thought about Dejiko? Ky thought about it for a moment and thought that perhaps, the feelings he has towards Dejiko might be what love feels like.

He slowly wrapped his arms around Dejiko and smiled, "I love you too."

They both stared shyly into each others eyes and their faces drew closer and closer together. Their eyes closing as they drew nearer to one another. Their lips pressed softly against each other in a kiss as the rest of the world seemed to disappear around them.

...until...

A slightly flattened yellow pillow began to float into the air and screamed, "DEJIKO!"

End Chapter 7


	8. Never leave me nyo

Chapter 8: "Never leave me nyo..."

The world, which for a time seemed to be so far away, came rushing back as Ky and Dejiko broke away from their kiss to face that which threatened to tear them apart and take away all their joy and happiness, the yellow floating object called Gema. Gema was a yellow round creature with an upside-down face and stickly arms which ended in red circular hands. Gema's face was contorted in a look of sheer disgust and anger.

"Dejiko gema! What has gotten into you gema!" Gema began as Dejiko stared with a look of annoyance and nervousness on her face, "Thats Ky of the Black Gema Gema Gang gema! He's going to capture you gema!"

Dejiko, having just poured out her heart to Ky, didn't have the patience to deal with Gema and quickly became infuriated. She looked down at the floor as tears once again fell from her emerald green eyes.

"GEMA! What do you know nyo! I love Ky nyo and he loves me too nyo!" A furious Dejiko exclaimed.

"Love gema? What do you know about love gema? You're only ten years old gema, for all you know he could just be playing you Gema!" Gema retorted.

"J-JUST SHUT UP NYO!" Dejiko screamed as her eyes began to glow, "ME KARA-!"

"Dejiko, no-!" Ky said as he reached out a hand towards Dejiko, but he was too late.

"–BIMMU!" Dejiko shouted as a bright beam of light shot at Gema, tossing him across the room and leaving him in a corner and badly charred.

Ky grabbed Dejiko's arm and quickly brought her to the window, "Come on! We've got to go!" Ky said as he opened the window and hopped onto the fire escape.

"W-Where are we going nyo?" A confused Dejiko asked.

"That laser eye beam caused a huge ruckus and will more than likely be attracting much more attention than we'd like. We have to get out of Akihabara now that both Gema and the Black Gema Gema Gang know we're together." Ky replied as he helped Dejiko onto the fire escape.

"B-But, nyo!" Dejiko began with a worried look on her face.

"No buts!" Ky angrily replied.

Dejiko looked down, despair crossing her face, "I-I'm sorry nyo..."

Ky put a hand under Dejiko's chin and raised it so that she was looking up into his eyes. "Dejiko, its alright. We're both in this together, right?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her, "I'll always be with you from now on."

After hearing this Dejiko buried her face in Ky's coat and wrapped her arms around him also and said, "Never leave me nyo..."

"I promise," Ky replied as he kissed Dejiko on the forehead.

Ky's dog ears twitched as the sounds of footsteps became louder and the faint sound of Usada's voice could be heard.

"Dejiko! Dejiko! What's going on up there?" Usada asked as she began to knock on the door to Dejiko's room.

Ky quickly turned to Dejiko and lifted her into his arms. "I'm sorry, but we've got to go now!"

Usada managed to get the door open and was shocked by the scene before her. Gema lying in a pile of debris in a corner, charred, and Dejiko held in the arms of Ky standing on the fire escape.

"Dejiko!" Usada cried out as Dejiko was whisked away by the blue haired dentist, a look of regret in her eye. As Ky quickly ran off into the night with the young princess in his arms, Usada ran to the window only to find that Ky and Dejiko were no where to be found. In a panicked frenzy, Usada went over to the injured sphere.

"What happened here!" Usada asked Gema while violently shaking him.

"Th-they... gema... Ky and Dejiko... they were kissing and then attacked me gema," Gema wearily replied.

"K-Kissing!" a very surprised Usada responded with a mild blush, "Gema, d-do you think that... thats why Dejiko's been acting so weird lately?"

"Could be gema, but I still wouldn't trust him gema. He could just be setting up Dejiko to be captured gema." Gema responded.

"That's so horrible... playing with Dejiko's feelings like that?" remarked Usada with a gasp.

"We need to find Dejiko and get her back from the Black Gema Gema Gang as soon as possible gema, before Dejiko gets hurt or worse gema." Gema said as he started brushing some of the debris off himself.

"But do we really have to worry that much about it? I mean it _is_ the Black Gema Gema Gang we're talking about, do you think they're capable of holding onto Dejiko for long?" A reluctant Usada asked.

"I don't know gema, but we still should probably get her back or else you'll be stuck doing all the work around the store gema." Gema added with a slight smirk.

"W-What!" responded Usada with a grimace, "Then we have to get her back right away!"

Elsewhere, an exhausted Ky carried Dejiko as far away from Gamers as he could before stopping on a grassy knoll to recuperate. Ky gently set Dejiko down by the base of a nearby tree and bent over clasping his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Meanwhile a hatless Dejiko took a look at her surroundings.

"Oh Ky nyo!" Dejiko exclaimed.

"W-What is it?" Ky responded still short of breath.

"This is... This is where you took me on our first date together nyo!" Dejiko said with a smile as the lights of the city being overlooked by the hill came on. Ky looked up and smiled.

"So it is..." he replied as he looked down upon Dejiko who still sat at the base of the tree.

"W-Why don't you lie down for a while nyo?" Dejiko asked as she offered a place on her lap for Ky to lie down upon. Ky stared at Dejiko with a puzzled look on his face.

"Dejiko, are you feeling okay?" he asked as he put a hand to her forehead with a smile. "What has gotten into you recently, you're not usually like this."

"I-I already explained it to you before nyo," Dejiko replied, puffing up her cheeks with a look of annoyance, while a blush began to cross her face, "I-Its embarrassing to say again nyo..."

"I know, I know. But you know, you look so cute when you're all embarrassed like this." Ky teased as he laid himself down onto the grassy knoll, his head resting on the place Dejiko prepared for him in her lap.

"I- Wha-? N-No I don't nyo. I-I'm not embarrassed at all." Dejiko lied as she looked away crossing her arms as the blush across her face grew into a deeper shade of red.

"Ha, ha, ha. I'm sorry you're right, but this is really nice isn't it?" Ky responded as a small breeze swept over the hill.

"Yeah nyo..." Dejiko said as she closed her eyes and felt the breeze sweep over her. After a pause Dejiko spoke again, "...Ky nyo?"

"Yes, what is it Dejiko?" Ky asked, looking up at Dejiko who had begun running a hand through his hair causing Ky to feel pleasant and relaxed.

"Promise you won't make fun of me nyo?" Dejiko asked as a precaution.

Ky chuckled, "I promise."

"W-Well, I wish we could just live everyday like this nyo. Just the two of us together with all the rest of the world and our problems far far away." Dejiko said as she looked out at the city that covered the landscape around her just past the hill. Ky just looked up at Dejiko and nodded in agreement.

"Maybe someday we'll be able to live together just... like... this..." Ky said as sleep began to take him. Dejiko looked down at Ky and smiled and continued to run her hand through his hair. Before long she too found herself asleep as a light breeze continued to blow over the hill.

The morning sun shone brightly into Ky's eyes awakening him from his night's rest. Recalling the events of yesterday, Ky felt eager to see Dejiko's bright green eyes looking into his as he awoke, yet this didn't happen. Ky looked around to see if perhaps she had wandered off a bit on her own, but soon the horrifying truth became evident to him. He was alone.

Ky began calling out for Dejiko and looked all around the hill but Dejiko was nowhere to be found. He returned to the tree under which he and Dejiko fell asleep under only to find a clue which caused Ky to feel as though his heart had stopped. The letter 'B' had been carved into the tree along which was one of Dejiko's bells which hung by a low branch which could only mean one thing. The Black Gema Gema Gang had captured Dejiko.

End Chapter 8


	9. I hate you nyo!

Chapter 9: "I hate you nyo!"

Dejiko awoke to find herself cocooned from her shoulders down in a sturdy rope. Finding herself in such a state, Dejiko, in a mild panic, slowly began to realize what had happened, she had been kidnapped. Normally the cat-eared princess would have just been extremely irritated with whosoever put her in this predicament, but the biggest concern was the well-being of Ky.

She was alone and, for the moment, incapacitated, so she decided to take a moment to examine her current surroundings. It was a familiar little shack which could hardly be called clean at all. The room itself was barren, save for a curtain leading to what she assumed to be a sad excuse for a closet, an old cracked table, and a ladder leading to the surface. The ceiling leaked ground water and the corners of the room were filled with cobwebs and filth. This was the underground base of the Black Gema Gema Gang, hidden under some pipes located in a vacant lot outside of Akihabara.

Having been in similar situations before, Dejiko wasn't the least bit worried about her own well-being and began to plot her escape. Her scheming was put on hold as the creaky hatch to the underground base opened, startling Dejiko, as the members of the remaining Black Gema Gema Gang began to noisily descend into the room in which Dejiko sat.

"Well, would ya look at that. I guess she finally woke up," Coo, the major of the gang announced.

"It would seem that way," replied the general, Rik.

"Yay, now we can finally play with oneechan pyo!" exclaimed Piyoko, the leader of the gang.

Dejiko had very little patience for this bunch in the first place, but having been taken away from her Ky, Dejiko was in no mood to toy with the Black Gema Gema Gang.

"Okay nyo, lets get this over with nyo. What do you want from me this time nyo?" asked a very annoyed Dejiko.

"Oh is that any way to talk to your captors Princess Di Gi Charat?" a confident Rik remarked, "we just wanted to have your company that's all."

"That's right pyo, we just wanted to have some fun with oneechan pyo!" Piyoko chimed in.

"This is getting nowhere nyo..." Dejiko began with an irritated voice, "What did you do with Ky nyo?"

"Oh, she's worried about our dear, dear Lieutenant; our Lieutenant who left and betrayed us to be with someone who he'll never be able to stay with or see again, because we've taken her to get a ransom from planet Di Gi Charat to rebuild our lives on planet Analogue," Rik remarked.

"Kidnap me for ransom nyo?" Dejiko asked in surprise and disgust, "Who would come up with a dumb idea like that nyo?"

"Didn't you know? Didn't he tell you? The Lieutenant General himself came up with this scheme. Your lovely, precious, boyfriend KY SCHWEITZER!"

At this Dejiko almost fell over in shock and disbelief as her heart felt as though it had dropped into her stomach.

"Y-You're lying nyo! H-He… Ky would never think of something like that nyo. H-He loves me nyo…" Dejiko tried to reason to herself.

"Oh, on the contrary, who's idea do you think it was for us to come to Earth in the first place?" Rik confidently began as he circled the princess who had tears welling up in her eyes, "And who do you think thought of kidnapping you for ransom? Who's plan do you think it was for Pyocola-sama to call you 'oneechan' in order for you to let your guard down around her. Yes, all of it, it was all the Lieutenant's idea!"

"It's true pyo! Mommy Ky thought it up all himself and I was so excited because it sounded like a good plan pyo!" Piyoko added.

"Yup, it was all Ky… although I still think my pit idea was better…" Coo added sorely.

"Its true! Its true geba!" chimed the other numerous but fairly useless Black Gema Gema Gang members.

Dejiko could not believe what she was hearing; Ky to whom she had poured her heart out to and who she had told her deepest darkest secrets to had planed her downfall from the beginning. Dejiko couldn't stand to believe this was the truth and became enraged at the entire Black Gema Gema Gang.

"Lying nyo! YOU'RE ALL LYING NYO!" Dejiko cried as her eyes began to glow, "ME KARA BIMMU! ME KARA BIMMU! ME KARA BIMMU!" Dejiko exclaimed as eye beams filled the base causing it to begin to crumble, throwing the Black Gema Gema Gang into a frenzied panic. In the chaos, Dejiko was able to cut the rope that bound her on the edge of a fallen piece of rubble and freed herself; afterwards, she quickly made her way to the exit with tears streaming from her eyes.

Meanwhile…

Ky had wearily made his way back to Gamers in Akihabara to tell Dejiko's friends what had happened. The frantic dentist burst through the front door to Gamers startling employees and customers alike.

"Dejiko…! She…captured by the Black Gema Gema Gang…and…" but before he could finish, Usada, Puchiko and Gema were already on him, grabbing him by the coat ready to throw him out of the store.

"N-No wait! You don't understand! Dejiko is…" Ky pleaded wholeheartedly.

"Don't even try to fool us! We know you took Dejiko and we won't let you anywhere near here until you bring her back!" barked an angry Usada.

"B-But I…" Ky began.

"You should receive a punishment worse than death for tricking Dejiko nyu," Puchiko replied in her usual sharp-tongued manner.

"I-I'd never…" Ky desperately tried to reason.

"We won't hear it gema!" an infuriated gema exclaimed.

With that, the three employees of the Gamers store threw out the pleading dentist as they would a troublesome customer or shoplifter. Afterwards Usada quickly closed and locked the entrance to Gamers, watching as Ky quickly ran back and banged on the door, trying to convince Dejiko's friends of his innocence.

After trying in vain to regain entrance to the Gamers store, Ky eventually gave up and gloomily left the store with his head and shoulders drooping, as his hopes for rescuing Dejiko seemed lost. He continued down the crowded streets of Akihabara as passerby's moved out of his way and looked down upon him.

Ky eventually found himself at a park outside of Akihabara, the same park that he first ran into Dejiko the night of their first date. He wandered around the park for several hours with despair as his walking stick and loneliness as his only companion. The path around the park seemed much longer and emptier than it had been when he walked it with Dejiko. He tried his best to suppress his tears as he reminisced about the time that Dejiko and him had spent together, but alas, his efforts were in vain as tears eventually found his eyes. He sat down at the park bench where Dejiko sat that first night they had spent together with his head drooping. Eventually, a figure caught his eye, and his eyes widened as he had found the last person he had expected to see standing in front of him: Dejiko.

She stood and stared at Ky, with her eyes red from constant crying. Her hair was frizzled and her dress was in great disarray. Ky began to slowly approach her with his arms outstretched towards the shaking princess, but before Ky could get close enough to hug her, Dejiko clenched her fists and screamed.

"I HATE YOU NYO!"

End Chapter 9


	10. I loved you

Chapter 10: "I loved you…"

"I- Y-You wh-what?" Ky stuttered in disbelief as he stumbled backwards from her shriek.

Dejiko seemed confident in her resolve and with tears streaming down her eyes she looked up into Ky's frightened eyes and repeated herself once more.

"I-I hate you nyo!" she yelled with a mixture of rage and sadness.

"W-why…? Why do you hate me Dejiko…" Ky pleaded.

"You know exactly why nyo…" Dejiko began with a sniffle, "…I-it was you the entire time nyo…! You wanted to kidnap me for ransom from the very beginning! The Black Gema Gema Gang told me everything: how you brought the gang here after me, how you planned to kidnap me, even how you tried to let my guard down! Th-that's why you came here to planet Earth, isn't it nyo?!"

With a heavy sigh Ky replied, "Y-Yes… th-that's why we came here in the first place… but…"

"But what nyo?!" Dejiko exclaimed cutting off the dogged-eared dentist. "That you were planning on turning me over to the Black Gema Gema Gang when you were done with me nyo?! That you made me let my guard down because you had Piyoko call me 'Oneechan' and got me to fall in lov-…"

She paused and looked passionately into Ky's eyes with tears in her own, "I loved you nyo. I had developed feelings for you that I had never felt for anything or anyone else before nyo. I told you things that I couldn't even tell Puchiko nyo… I poured my heart out to you… I loved you…"

"A-and I love you Dejiko! Please! Y-You've got to understa-…" Ky pleaded in vain.

"I don't want to hear it nyo!" Dejiko retorted in anger. "Wh-Why didn't you tell me any of this nyo…? Why…?"

"Dejiko I was going to…" Ky tried to explain.

"J-Just… Just leave me alone nyo!" Dejiko screamed as she turned and ran off to Gamers with a glistening trail of tears following behind her.

Ky was left alone in the park on the outskirts of the Akihabara shopping district a broken man. He stood still in disbelief and with a stream of tears running from the reservoirs of his eyes. As he stood droplets of rain began falling from the skies above, taking with them the last of the cherry blossom pedals that remained on the surrounding trees; and as the downpour began to strengthen Ky fell to his knees and began sobbing. His falling tears as numerous as the rain droplets covering his face. Ky had nothing left, the Black Gema Gema Gang, the only family he had ever known had excommunicated him, and his only love, Dejiko, had left him, alone, and in the rain.

Meanwhile…

Dejiko locked the door behind her as she entered the Gamers store. She had just made it in right as the downpour had begun. Everyone in the store stared at Dejiko in complete silence as she stumbled towards the stairs to her room above the store. There was a tense feeling in the air as she made her way to her room. Usada, who had become very worried about Dejiko along with Gema and Puchiko, reached out a hand to her and motioned as if to say something, but as Usada's mouth opened Dejiko shut the door behind her.

Once Dejiko had made it inside her room, she leaned her back against the door and slid down to the floor crying.

"Wh-Why nyo…" she bawled, "Why did it have to end like this nyo?! I-I loved him nyo. I-…" she said as she continued to cry.

"Dejiko… a-are you okay…?" a worried Usada asked from the other side of the door.

"N-No nyo!" Dejiko pouted back, " J-Just leave me alone Usada nyo!"

"Dejiko, I-I'm your friend, i-if you ever want to talk… I'll be here for you." She replied.

After a long pause the door opened revealing a shaken green-haired princess who threw herself onto Usada sobbing. Usada immediately wrapped her arms around the heartbroken girl and patted her on the head.

"It'll be okay Dejiko…" She said comfortingly, "I'm here for you now."

"Why did it end up like this Usada nyo?" Dejiko cried.

"I don't know…" Usada replied, "…maybe he just wasn't the one for you."

"B-but I loved him nyo!" she sniffled into Usada's arms.

"It's okay Dejiko…" Usada comforted as she rubbed the princess's back, "but, I don't think he loved you back in the same way."

"Nyo…" was Dejiko's only reply.

"Anyways, what happened to you, you look like you've been through a war." Usada continued.

"I-I was kidnapped by the Black Gema Gema Gang nyo," Dejiko wearily replied.

"We had worried as much, but I'm glad you're okay now." Usada responded with a half smile.

"If you can call it that nyo," Dejiko retorted coldly as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "but something bothered me when I was tied up in the Black Gema Gema Gang base nyo."

"What's that?" asked a curious Usada.

"When I was tied up, I saw Rik, Coo, Piyoko and all their useless gang members, but I didn't see Ky anywhere nyo." Dejiko pondered.

"Well he came here during that time looking for you… but wasn't he the one that kidnapped you and took you to the Black Gema Gema Gang…?" Usada responded, her eyes beginning to widen as she realized what was really going on.

"Th-that's what I thought too-…" Dejiko thought quizzically, "…th-then what if Ky really was… oh no nyo…" she gasped as realization set in, "I-I've got to go find him nyo!" Dejiko stammered as she stood up.

"Wh-what?! B-but he-!" Usada began.

"I've done a horrible thing to him nyo!" she replied as she began running out the door.

End Chapter 10

* * *

This has definitely been quite the chapter hasn't it. The problem of the story has been set into motion and is on its way to being solved. Sorry for the long wait to those of you who had been enjoying my fan fiction over the past few years. I've been quite busy with work and school, but I really want to try to finish this fan fiction. I'm not exactly sure what it was that motivated me this time, but I really do appreciate all the support that I've receiving in your comments, critiques, and reviews. Special thanks to AnimeKittyCafe for helping me get the ball rolling on this chapter. Only a few more chapters left before this story will be finished. 

-Carefree Captain


	11. I'm sorry nyo

Chapter 11"I-I'm sorry nyo..."

In a frenzied panic, Dejiko grabbed her hat without bothering to even straighten anything else on her person and stormed out of Gamers, with Usada following trailing behind her. The two friendly rivals were on a desperate mission to find the love that Dejiko may have forever lost. The search began outside of the Gamers store and the several surrounding blocks, but Ky was already nowhere to be seen.

"Usada, did you happen to see which direction he started walking off in after... after I... ...n-nyo..." Dejiko began, as she began choking up with tears.

She felt a hand gently hold her shoulder and Dejiko looked up with a concerned looking Usada looking back at her.

"Dejiko, you didn't know. You can't keep blaming yourself." Usada replied warmly.

"N-nyo," Dejiko replied with a nod, "b-but if only I had listened to what he had to say nyo... h-he was trying to tell me-"

"Dejiko, that's enough, just dwelling on it now isn't going to fix this situation." Said Usada firmly. "All we can do now is find Ky, and try to get you two to make up."

"A-alright nyo..." Dejiko replied, trying to hold back tears.

"Anyways lets try to split up, Dejiko! We can cover more ground that way. He's got to still be in Akihabara, he's just got to!" Usada said as she began to run up one side of the road.

"Okay nyo... th-thank you Usada- NYO!" she shouted as a large plastic rectangular cube flew towards Dejiko, which fortunately Dejiko was able to catch without incident.

"I'll let you know through radio if I find him, okay?" Usada shouted as she pointed at the old 80's style radio which Mr. Manager had been so gracious as to let them borrow.

With that the two went off in different directions searching all throughout the Akihabara district in search of Dejiko's lost love. Usada went off searching through every store in Akihabara, asking everyone she could if they had seen a blue haired dentist with german sheppard ears with little success. Dejiko on the other hand searched around all the spots where her and Ky had spent precious memories together...

Dejiko's last stop was the hilltop overlooking Akihabara. Memories flooded back to Dejiko as she remembered sharing her first date with Ky here whilst overlooking the lights of the city. She remembered hugging him tightly as she remembered how such a simple scene was able to stir such great emotion in her, it was one of the most romantic things she had ever seen. She recalled Ky bringing her here after spiriting her away from her home at Gamers and brushing his hair as he lied in her lap before being gagged and kidnapped by the remaining members of the Black Gema Gema Gang. Dejiko wiped a tear as she thought about Ky, when something caught her eye. On the tree where there was once a letter "B" carved into the tree, a different carving sat in its place: a solid letter "D" sitting next to a "+ K" all surrounded in a heart. As Dejiko saw this sight, she fell to her knees and began sobbing as the tears started continually running down her face.

Several hours later, Dejiko and Usada returned back to their home base of Gamers their quest unsuccessful. Usada, who had been searching the district frantically, looked worned out and a bit worse for wear. Dejiko, on the other hand, didn't look much worse than she had before, save for the fact that her eyes bore a reddish tinge that looked as though she had been crying for ages.

"Dejiko... I'm sorry, I looked all over the town, but no one has seen him at all..." Usada began as she put a hand on Dejiko's shoulder. "But don't worry, I'm sure we'll find him somewhere, I just know it!"

"Th-thank you Usada nyo..." Dejiko replied with a sniffle. "I-I know that I've done horrible things to you in the past Usada, and I've never been all that nice to you nyo... b-but you really are a good friend nyo."

"You're welcome, and don't worry about it... 'cause everyone knows that I'm the idol of the shop anyways" Usada responded with a wink.

"Y-You're funny Usada... nyo..." Dejiko said dryly. "B-but I just don't feel like it today nyo... I'm gonna head upstairs for the night okay nyo?"

"A-alright Dejiko..." Usada replied with a look of concern on her face. "I didn't hurt your feelings did I..?"

"I-Its alright nyo..." Dejiko responded as she ascended the stairs. "I... I just miss Ky nyo..."

"Dejiko..." spoke Usada as she watched Dejiko walked up the stairs to her room above the Gamers store. The green haired idol had an air of emptiness as she ascended up the stairs.

As Dejiko made her way up to her room she paused for a moment before opening the door, hoping and praying that she might find the sight of Ky sitting on the window sill of her room. Gripping on the door handle Dejiko held her breath as she turned the nob only to let out a sigh as she viewed the derelict of a room that she had left behind during her great escape not long ago. Her room was disheveled with many pieces of debris left over from when she shot a beam at Gema, who was currently fast asleep under his ice cream shaped piece of furniture which he often used for a bed. She looked back at her window and remembered the image of Ky sitting on her window sill, his hand held out to her like that of a knight asking his princess to join him on his tall white steed. She blushed at the thought of that, but something made her ears twitch, a sound seeming to come from above her.

Trusting her instincts Dejiko climbed out her window quietly and onto the fire escape. She slowly made her way up the steps of the fire escape on her way to the roof. Dejiko heard something as she continued ascending the fire escape, a familiar sound and voice. The voice was somber but strong and clear. There was a song that Dejiko had never heard before, but she knew the voice all too well.

"I will be your man..." sang the voice.

As she made her way to the roof top, she was greeted with the sight of a young man standing at the edge of the roof looking up to the sky. The silhouette of the young man wore the ears of a German sheppard and a long lab coat. It was none other than...

"K-Ky nyo! P-Please don't do it nyo!" Dejiko shouted out abruptly.

"W-Wha?!" Ky shouted as he began to lose his balance.

Ky shifted from side to side and eventually slipped off the roof, a look of confusion on his face as his hands grasped for the sky. Dejiko rushed forward and reached forward and felt a strong pull as she caught the hand of her beloved.

"N-NYO!" Dejiko cried out. "K-Ky nyo! I-I won't let you go nyo! B-but you're really heavy..."

"W-woah... D-Dejiko!" Ky began in state of utter shock. "H-Help me!"

With that Dejiko mustered all her strength and pulled with all her might, and with that she was able to pull Ky back over the ledge and safely onto the roof. Both sat exhausted in the rain that by then had slowed to a light drizzle.

"W-what were you thinking Ky nyo! Y-You're too precious to take your own life away nyo..." Dejiko reprimanded.

"What are you talking about Dejiko?! I wasn't thinking about killing myself... I was just thinking of going back home to planet Analogue and was just staring out to the stars. A-although I was hoping you'd find me here... but I didn't expect that you would shout like that, you surprised me and made me lose my balance." Ky responded in a state of panic.

"O-Oh... I-I'm sorry nyo." Dejiko replied sheepishly. "B-but please don't go nyo... There's so many people here on Earth still who would miss you dearly... like... like me nyo..."

"Oh Dejiko..." Ky began as he looked at Dejiko with a look of surprise on his face.

"I-I'm so sorry nyo! I-I should've listened to you the whole time... I was scared and confused... a-and I didn't know what I was doing nyo. Y-You'd been trying to tell me the whole time when I was yelling at you and I... and I..." Dejiko cried out, with tears welling up in her eyes. "...and I did something very stupid nyo... C-Can you ever forgive me nyo...?"

Ky looked intensely into Dejiko's eyes. "Princess, you don't even have to ask..." Ky replied. As he swept her into his arms Dejiko's eyes widened as she felt something press into her lips and before she knew it she was wrapping her arms around Ky, the two locked in a passionate kiss. An eternity seemed to pass before they broke away from each other and Ky looked into Dejiko's eyes.

"Dejiko... I'm sorry I hid so much from you... I did some terrible things in the past, but thats all going to change... I'm going to do my best to be the best man I can for you and if the Black Gema Gema Gang try to kidnap you again, I'll be there to protect you." Ky said apologetically.

"Th-thank you nyo... and Ky...?" said Dejiko.

"Yes Dejiko...?" Ky asked in response.

"I love you nyo."

"I love you too, Princess."

The End.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

A year has passed since Dejiko and Ky have first settled their differences and found love in one another. Ky is currently working as a part timer at Gamers along with Dejiko, who is happy to have a new co-worker along for the crazy ride called a normal day at the local Gamers in Akihabara.

Usada and Minagawa are still together and date regularly and have even been going out on double dates occassionally with the cute dog and cat couple of Ky and Dejiko.

Kimura on the other hand still seems to not get a single hint with Puchiko as he continues to tirelessly attempt to win the love of her little orange-hatted sweetheart only to be shot at with odd shaped and sounding beams coming from Puchiko's eyes. Puchiko does however seem to be learning the laser-eye-beam technique and is finally starting to find some success with it.

The Black Gema Gema Gang was pretty shaken from the whole ordeal of losing a member and having their home base decimated by their target and nemesis, Dejiko. They've moved their operations over the past year back into their panda shaped space ship and still have been scheming to and actually attempted to capture Dejiko several times with no success. Fortunately, more times than not, Ky came to Dejiko's rescue, although Dejiko can more than handle the BGGG herself on a good day.

Ky sleeps in a make-shift cot in the office of the Gamers store and Dejiko often checks in on him to make sure he's comfortable on a nightly basis. Once in a while, if you're lucky, you might be able to spot the silhouettes of two animal-eared figures sitting on top of the Gamers store, harmonizing a romantic melody of love about a dog who had his day and how puppy love isn't just for dogs anymore.


End file.
